


12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 12 - 2nd Set

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [14]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cat Cafés, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Happiness comes in all shapes and forms.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi 12 Days of Christmas 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569745
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days OF Christmas 2019





	12 Days of Christmas 2019 Day 12 - 2nd Set

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Posted here with permission, and can be found on Tumblr [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/189848146354/12-days-of-christmas-day-12-bonus-fullsize-fili)

* * *

There was nothing quite like Fili's special hot chocolate in the morning. 

Most customers swore on the fresh coffee or their extra creamy espresso, but Kili couldn't get enough of the sweet, chocolaty goodness.  
Fili had perfected this particular recipe just for his taste and it was well worth waking up for - along with the kiss he got while it was delivered to his bedside.  
Kili knew that while he sighed and oohed over his cup, still wrapped in blankets and enjoying the gentle sun through the windows, Fili was busy preparing for the day.  
Getting the delivery sorted, putting the first cookies in the oven, grinding the coffee beans, putting down the chairs and writing up the daily specials on their blackboard, always with a little hand-drawn picture on the side.  
Fili was the artist among the two of them, whether in the kitchen (baking cookies and cakes and simple dishes that tasted anything but), in the cream of his drinks (masterworks that some swore were magic and would be a shame to drink - if their taste wasn't so impossible to resist) or on paper (well, mainly blackboard these days).  
He had a degree in Art but had fallen in love with the café atmosphere during college and never looked back.

Kili meanwhile had travelled the world, writing guides while he was at it and finding the most amazing places; sending back postcard after postcard for Fili - a collection that was now proudly displayed in their cozy café. 

Kili had found this sweet little town, with its gorgeous caves and mountain passes and secret after secret to find and explore, just as Fili had been done with his schooling.  
Insisting that Fili needed to see it for himself, he ended up showing his brother around the place, a celebration just for them. 

They just never really left.

Fortunes aligned: Fili stumbled over a little café run by a sweet old lady who woefully told him how she would have to close down soon, as no one was willing - or able - to take over.  
She was incredibly kind, if more than just a bit blind in her old age, and they both ended up working the shop, learning what they needed to run it themselves one day.  
It was fortunate indeed that she had been the first person they introduced themselves to - by the time they realised that she had mistaken Kili for a woman, due to his long hair most likely, stories about the sweet married couple who would keep the café alive were spreading like wildfire. The gender thing was quickly cleared up and if anyone was unhappy about two "married" guys taking over they were too embarrassed to say so.  
This meant that personal questions usually amounted to "Where did you meet?"(we grew up together) and "When did you marry?" (as soon as we could) rather than "Aren't you _brothers_?" (a question best avoided)  
It hadn't been intentional, but it gave them a degree of freedom in their public interactions that they never thought they could have. 

Eventually the head of the local tourist office recognised Kili and roped him into doing guided tours on his off days - which became daily tours after Fili had the café firmly in hand and running well enough to afford a couple of reliable employees.  
Kili still took care of the books and filling out any and all paperwork and bureaucratic necessities.  
After years of travelling and weaseling out permits for more dangerous areas, he liked to joke he had a degree at handling bureaucratic bullshit and organising expenses - travelling or otherwise. 

These days, he mostly collected a couple of groups each day and took them to one of the caves or mountain trails in the area. He knew them all by heart and mostly decided which he would show based on what the group felt like.  
It was well known that his was a mystery tour: you would never know what you would get to see, only that it would be spectacular.  
But there was one destination that all his tours had in common, and luckily his new boss agreed that it was a tourist attraction indeed.  
At the end of each tour, he took the tourist to the by then well known Lion's Cup, their own little Café, albeit with a new name.  
And the name was well chosen indeed.  
While their drinks and art and homemade pastries were legendary in their own right, they had once thing no one else could offer: Cats. 

Long hair and short hair. Black, white, orange and everything in between. Cuddly or aloof, ready to jump into any customers lap or just graceful winding around their legs, purring their little hearts out.  
Kili had been inspired during his trip to Japan, and while setting up the paperwork had been hell, it had been well worth it.  
Their little charges all came from the local animal shelter, all vaccinated and litter trained and looking for a good home.  
The Lion's Cup welcomed them all - though it wasn't usually their last destination.  
After filling out yet more paperwork and arguing with officials (along with several bribes in the form of tasty homemade cookies and pies) they had their permit that they could give away cats to customers who fell in love with them - as long as they could prove they had the knowledge and home to take good care of them. 

The tourists - and customers - were thus a welcome addition and more often than not at least one cat got adopted each week - and promptly replaced with another one from the shelter.  
Kili got plenty of claps on the back for his good planning, though his personal favourite reward was always the hot beverage and the kiss to keep him warm on the way. 

In the evening, after Kili's last trip of the day, he would help Fili clean, close up and take care of the cats.  
Afterwards they would settle in on their giant couch, just big enough for them and their personal little pride. They would cuddle under blankets, enjoy a good movie, read interesting books or talk about their day: a particularly stunning sight Kili discovered or a ridiculous customer or a rumour or a new recipe Fili had tried.  
When they were warm and cozy and almost ready to fall asleep, they would try to sneakily maneuver into their bedroom, careful not to let any cats inside. It was the only cat free room in the whole house, after a particularly noteworthy incident of a cat deciding it wanted to play just as they were busy with... other activities.  
("Cattus Interruptus" Kili had called it and Fili had looked as if he couldn't decide between laughing or hitting him with a pillow. He settled for both.)  
They would fall asleep tangled up in each other and knowing they would get to do it all again tomorrow. 

It was a warm and comfortable thought.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://patchworkideas.tumblr.com/post/189859283650/gatheringfiki-the-following-ficlet-was-written)
> 
> I had the time of my life during this event!  
> I don't think I have ever written this much in such a short amount of time before. It was amazing! 
> 
> My thanks to all the lovely people who read and reviewed, to my fellow writers for all their amazing new stories and of course to [GatheringFiKi](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/), who worked so hard to put this together, who always offered supportive words or a helping hand and who provided these incredibly inspiring photosets that have brought us all such joy and allowed us to bring even more joy in the form of all these precious stories.  
> This is such a wonderful fandom and I'm proud to be a part of it.  
> Thank you all so, so much!
> 
> Happy Holidays and a toast to another great year ahead!


End file.
